Shealin
by Kiriski
Summary: My Ma used to tell me people with pale skin were destined to an early death. Why? Pale skinned humans are basically walking ghosts, waiting for death to claim them, according to her. Who knew murdering one child would get me into trouble?
1. Prologue

My mother used to tell me people with pale skin were destined for an early death. Why? Pale skinned humans are basically walking ghosts, waiting for death to claim them, according to her. Maybe that's the reason she tried to keep me from going out into the world. Fresh fallen snow seems more the color grey when put against my skin. During my time with my mother, I had only seen the sky and snow once . . . the rest of my life was confined within her house.

Although I could not leave the house, I was permitted to gaze outside the window. Ma promised to one day, when the world has been cleansed, I could walk outside without fear. No being would be able to judge my pale skin. Nothing of any power could drain my life away. When I saw Meteor heading toward Midgar, I thought maybe that was my chance to go out into the world . . . too bad the Planet decided to step in.

I remember the way my heart stopped when my only hope disappeared. Ma patted my shoulder and said "Shealin . . . Maybe next time you'll be free to roam."

If she hadn't said such a thing, maybe she would still be alive.

Her screams are what delighted me most about killing her. The screams started out small, simple shrieking while I pounded on her kneecaps with her favorite lamp. The same lamp she placed in my room when she felt I needed to be kept in darkness so that the "beings" wouldn't take my "walking ghost" self away, the only source of light I had for weeks at a time. Her shrieks continued even after I had moved on from her kneecaps to her legs. The bones gave a satisfying crack.

Satisfaction filled me further when I realized Ma could do nothing to get away from me. I tossed away the lamp, leering at her as she attempted to crawl away. I grabbed the back of her shirt and thrust her to the opposite side of the room, away from the door. Those nails on her hands appeared to be helping her escape. What else could I do except to peel them from her flesh? Racking sobs accompanied her screams as I relieved her of her escaping tools. Of course, I was inexperienced back then and I ended my fun too quickly.

Ma's life ended with a fork. Oh, I wished you could have seen her eyes. Such terror, surprise, and betrayal ingrained into them as I jabbed the fork into the center of her neck. Her screams intensified as I twisted the fork around repeatedly. My body shuddered as they got louder, until they finally stopped.

Before her death, every thought of Ma was accompanied by a brief vision of her smile. Now, a new vision replaced that one. Whenever I think of her now, I see graying brown hair matted to her face with blood, sweat and tears. I see glassy blue eyes, one eye partially falling out of its socket. The annoying smile twisted into an "o" shape. Of course, Ma's lips are missing, I ate them. Can't have her corpse smiling at me, now could I? Sadly, her corpse did not get as pale as my skin.

I don't know why I started think about her today. Maybe it's because I caught my reflection in the window of this abandoned looking and thought I saw my mother's eyes. This is the first time I had looked at myself in years. Discovery I made? I have Ma's eyes, the same blue eyes that would flash in fear when I tried to sneak out the door. Fortunately, her eyes are all I inherited. My reflection showed my red hair had developed an absurd curl to it, honestly more wave than curl. The hard ends of hair brushed against my shoulders. The swell of my breasts weren't very impressive, good thing I have no desire for any sexual company. My grey cloak still clean, although I'm not sure what my inner clothes looked like underneath it. The last time I checked I was wearing a grey shirt with weird looking tan pants. My skin was still the same paler than snow color. It looked even more pale than usual. Probably because I have been running from an insane group of people who seem to want me punished.

Honestly, what on earth did I do to attract their attention? I've killed many people once I escaped my home. I always found it humorous whenever my toys thought I was some ghost (guess I really do look like a ghost walking). However, this one girl seemed to mean something to this group of people. She didn't appear to be much. For goodness sake, she was walking in the streets by herself! The little girl was twirling a flower around with a ridiculous smile on her face while skipping every three steps. Her smile . . . it was my mother's smile. So I snuffed out her life . . . and suddenly these people are coming after me.

Who knew murdering the child Marlene Wallace would cause me so much trouble?


	2. The Beginning

"_How is he?"_

"_He hasn't left her room since we brought him home a week ago. Not for food, not to go to the bathroom, not for anything."_

"_Will he be ready for tomorrow? Do we need to wait longer?"_

"_Cloud . . . she needs to be put to rest. Denzel needs to say goodbye."_

"_. . . is he still saying it was a ghost that attacked?"_

"_He only sits in there and holds Marlene's doll. "_

"_What do you think the chances are of hunting down a ghost Tifa?"_

Disgusting! This city was absolutely disgusting. The people are actually smiling at me? Smiling! The nerve of these idiots! Do they not see how absolutely pathetic they are? Streets are lined with rat corpses, newspapers, and the sludge from their own bodies. Buildings are dark, dank, and dirty. How dare they smile when they should be killing the idiots who make cities as disgusting like this.

Ah, mass genocide. The screams would be lovely.

I'm not sure what town or city I am in. I only know how disgusting it is. My last victim managed to damage me a bit. I was distracted by his silent screams as I was dragging his intestines from his body with my toes. Imagine my mild surprise when he managed to lunge up from the ground and bite my finger off. Really, if he did not want his body taken apart he should learn not to invite strangers into his home in the middle of the night. Especially when the stranger looks as pale as a ghost, very dangerous indeed.

I stroked the finger in my pocket absently. Apparently this abominable city had a decent hospital. If they cannot fix me . . . I wonder how long it would take to murder everyone in the hospital. Would it I have to come back the next day or that night? I would have to be quick enough not to alert the authorities or at least be gone by the time they arrived . . . or perhaps I could manage to murder the law as well. Oh! I know. I could have them slit their own throats . . . fear always make victim's cooperate with the most wonderful games.

Wait . . . I remember this city. I remember this wretched city. Not this section, but it reminded me of something . . . someone. My feet stop without my permission as I gaze at the broken angel statue. Amazing, it was still in the same alley, after all these years. Of course, the statue was not broken back then. I remember it well. Harsh, jagged curves had made this angel, not soft ones. Clay and limestone made up the rather unusual artistic piece. His face, before it was broken, used to face upward tilted to the sky, a smirk on his lips, and unruly hair. I made this angel so many years ago. Not by myself, but with a girl. A girl, (not a woman, she was much too childish for the title) was making it for her "boyfriend."

"_He called me an angel when he first saw me. Let's see what he thinks of this. Tee hee."_

What a sweet girl. Her name eludes me at the moment, but I remember thinking it was ironic. A few letter changes and her name would have been exactly the same as the goddess of discord. What a sweet girl . . . her face would have looked so lovely covered in blood. If she had just accepted my offer to meet later for lunch, she would have been covered in her own crimson blush. When I suggested it, she moved to say yes, but then stopped. Her face was so frightened when she stammered out a no. She left in such a hurry, she left the angel behind. I thought she would have come back for it, we put a lot of work into it. Ungrateful wretch . . . she was indeed an angel. Clever boyfriend.

HONK

Years of self-control kept my nerves from jumping at the sound. I turned to shout at whoever the driver was. A rusted hood and headlights filled my vision. An irritated sigh escaped me as the car collided with my torso.

This is the third time this year a car has hit me. Although the first two weren't accidents . . . very tricky victims. The world spun around me rapidly. Roads, buildings, rat corpses all blending into one, until my body made contact with the ground once again. My rapidly darkening vision managed to catch a glimpse of the car. Seven digits located on the back etched itself into my memory. _'You're next' _my mind whispered to me. I was inclined to agree with my mind, it did have wonderful ideas at times. As my vision faded, a pair of dazzling blue eyes made its way into my vision, blocking the car. The beautiful blue eyes looked wide and worried. Child-like even. Blue faded to black.

Black faded to green.

Tendrils of green seized me. At first, it was comforting, almost like an embrace. The green tendrils soothed my soul, coaxing it to release. Release to where I'm not su. . . lifestream. Lifestream? Oh no. I refuse to die right now. I need to see agony on the car driver's face. I need more of that addicting copper taste on my tongue as I drink more blood from a glass. There have not been nearly enough eyes staring at me unfocused.

I have not killed enough yet.

The soothing of the green stopped, instead trying to force me. I could feel it pulling, straining to drag me to my final resting place. No, now is not the time. It's not the time. I burst free.

Sparkling blue eyes filled my vision. Beautiful, marvelous blue eyes. I do not believe I have ever seen anything so lovely.

"Are you okay?" the blue eyes spoke.

I forced my eyes to focus. Kneeling beside me was a child, a beautiful child with brown hair and those beautiful blue eyes. They seemed slightly solemn as they gazed at me, he had already experienced a hard life. A slight scar was on his forehead, light freckles contrasted it across his cheeks. Such a healthy boy, such a beautiful boy. His eyebrow furrowed in concern.

I sat up slowly, "I believe I am alright little one."

Blue eyes smiled. Not a grin, a simple smile. My goodness, what a beautiful boy.

"That's great." The boy stood, "I was worried. I guess people haven't changed that much, even after geostigma. They're recovering though."

Geostigma. What in the world was that? Perhaps I need to socialize more. If I am not up to date with what is going on in the world, victims hesitate to let me in.

". . . it's starting to be a diner instead of a bar. I think it's cooler as a bar though, don't tell Tifa. She thinks that it's a great idea. 'Isn't it nice to have other costumers besides drunks Denzel?'"

. . . apparently the child is dragging me somewhere. Denzel? His name is Denzel? What a strange name for such a lovely child. I would have named him something elegant like Haven. His eyes are too beautiful this world. His hands are too soft for such solemn filled eyes. . . He is too much for this world.

A flash of brown caught my eyes from behind. I allowed my gaze to wander there. A muddied white flower was twirling around in the air. Just twirling, flakes of the dirtied brown flicking off each time the twirl changed direction. Pale hands grasped the flower gently, seeming to bounce it as well as twirl it. My gaze shifted to small, dainty feet, skipping merrily along. My eyes traveled upward, slowly over a white sweater dress. Sweet lips entered my vision. Sweet. . . until they smiled. The smile sparked a rage inside me.

I. . .

"Denzel!"

. . know

"Marlene, you know Tifa told you not to walk out by yourself!"

That . . .

"You're walking by yourself."

. . . smile.

"I'm a boy, it's different."

It was my mother's smile.

"How?"

How **dare** this chocolate eyed Marlene girl have my mother's smile.

"I can defend myself better."

Enough of that smile. The hand the blue eyed child held tightened around his. My other hand reached out to grab the girl. She shrieked, he stared. His beautiful eyes widened, but he did not make a sound. Instead, his gaze firm, he kicked me, as hard as he could. My leg buckled. I forgot I had been hit by a car.

Denzel grabbed Marlene's hand and started running. Her feet were practically off the ground as he entered a cobblestone alley. The girl's braid swung behind her. A braid . . . a ribbon . . . just like the ungrateful angel who ran away from me all those years ago. I stood and strode after them. Silly of them to go down alleys. . . especially alleys made of stone. Stone could easily crumble under the right circumstances. Especially in this slightly decayed town. I pulled out my earth materia.

***

Cloud's head jerked as he heard the bar began to shake. The customers glanced around in drunken confusion as they clasped their glasses protectively. He stood and maneuvered his way across the bar, only one person on his mind. Tifa. Glass shattering reached his ears and he increased his pace. Where was she? She could handle herself . . . but maybe she needed him.

He found her, pressing her body against the crates of glasses, trying to prevent them from falling. She saw him, and jerked her head forward. There were more crates that needed support. A lot of alcohol and money would be lost, money that would take a while to earn. Cloud nodded and pressed himself opposite to her, trying not to blush at the close proximity.

"When was the last time we had an earthquake?" Tifa grunted, shifting her legs for better leverage.

Cloud shrugged and shook his head. He pressed his back more firmly into the crates. Why were bottles shaped so awkwardly? It made it easy for the necks of them to escape the crate just so and press into his back. He should have worn leather today. Slowly the earthquake stopped, reduced to slight tremors. Tifa sighed and lifted herself up, brushing against him lightly. A slight blush made its way across his face.

Tifa gasped, "Marlene! Denzel!"

His hand snatched her arm as she tried to dash towards the back door, "I'm sure their fine Tifa. Denzel knows how to take care of himself. More than likely Marlene is with him."

"I know, but," Her wine red eyes turned to him, "Didn't that earthquake feel strange to you?"

Cloud shook his head and tugged her into a slight embrace.

"They'll be back before you know it."

***

I snickered as I heard the city's cries. More importantly, I heard the cries of the two children. I jogged lightly towards the alley they headed, twirling the materia on my finger as I did so. Their cries become louder as I neared the alley, calling for help. Too bad everyone was busy tending to their own, such a shame the silly children tried to go down a freaking alley. Really? Do they not realize alley's are very dangerous and should never be used for shortcuts?

My breath quickened as I walked further into the alley, carefully making my way through the rubble. Oh, there are the children. My, they are in a better position than I could have imagined. The child Marlene's legs were pinned beneath a slate of rock. Denzel . . . no . . . my Haven, fared slightly better. His left side was pinned beneath some rubble, his right hand frantically trying to pull Marlene from her captivity. His eyes turned to me. Oh rapture, his eyes were angry. Beautiful, beautiful. I wish . . .

"Get away!"

Ow . . . Haven, why do you throw rocks at me? I leaned down to him, my face so close to his, my ragged breaths fanning his face.

"I want you to watch," I whispered, "as I take away your angel. Clever Haven, clever boyfriend. She's no angel. She made me help and then didn't come with me to lunch. Bad Marlene, bad. Her face would look so lovely covered in blood."

"You're crazy!" He spit at my face, still struggling to get Marlene free.

I stomped on his hand, satisfied as I heard the satisfying crunch-pump sound. Good, that eliminated the problem, can't have Haven distracted me now can I? I fixated my gaze on Marlene . . . no . . . angel girl. Oh, who cares. My body is crying for her blood. Her chocolate eyes gaze at me, fear visible. She whimpers, calling out to 'Denzel.' His name is Haven, he's mine.

My knife makes a strange sound as I pull it from my belt. Like a bell, it rings. Rings so merrily, it's happy for blood again. Her screams make me shudder as I carve hearts and angels into her skin. All along her arms, lovely lines along her neck. I'm helping her become beautiful. Haven is screaming at me to stop, swinging his arm trying to hit me. His voice is distant, the girl's screams are all that I hear, all that I need. They make me whole at this moment of bloodlust. I swipe my hand across her bloodied arm and transfer it to her face. Her eyes grow wider, her screams are more delicious.

I leaned down to her level, "Your face looks so lovely covered in blood."

More blood pooled in my hand, I squeezed it over her mouth. Her screams had a slight gurgle to them when I added blood into her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed louder. Haven was crying as well . . . his eyes look so beautiful filled with tears.

"Hey! Hold on down there! I hear you!."

Crap, freaking good-doers. I heard the footsteps of a man rushing down the alley. How dare this stranger ruin my fun! My killing was going to become rather anticlimactic. Probably thinks Marlene is screaming because she's injured from the 'earthquake.' I had to cut this short then. Whoever this helper was slowed down as he had to find a way pass the rubble. No time to waste then.

I turned my gaze back towards the chocolate eyed one. Her breathing was harsh. Haven was crying harder now, screaming for whoever was coming to hurry. I smiled at him and smoothed out his hair, grabbing a rather large looking bolder near him.

His eyes met mine as I positioned the rock above her head. He mouthed the word no. I smiled, and began to bash my mother's smile off of the girl's face. Her screams started to cease as I pounded the rock harder and harder against her face. I wish I could have torn out her heart. Finally, my mother's smile was dead once more.

Haven still cried.

"Don't worry little one." I cooed, "I'll come back for you one day. "

The footsteps were getting closer, faster.

"To make sure you won't doubt me, I'll take something of yours. You'll know I'll never forget you, and will come to return it someday."

My knife began to sing with his melodic screams.

***

Finally, the hospital is in sight.

"Sorry." A blonde haired man grunted as he bumped into me. His silver wolf earring glinting. His eyes turned concerned, "Do you need some help?"

I laughed "I'm fine. Just got hit by a car. Lost my finger too."

He nodded and walked away, only looking back once to make sure I was okay.

His eyes were beautiful too. Mine is more beautiful though.

I fingered my new beautiful eye that lay beside my finger in my pocket. My own beautiful blue eye from Haven. He'll need it back one day, he'll be mine one day.

***

Thank you for reading.

I appreciate the reviews I have gotten. Thank you for the critique SZix , I appreciated it and tried to apply it to this chapter. (I love your writing by the way!)

I hope you all continue to read.


	3. Keep Him

_Denzel stared at the large warehouse in front of him. The moogle girl had said that this was the place to go for what he had in mind. He shifted his shoulders slightly, trying to get used to the weight of his rod again. He hadn't used it for so long, but he was going to in days to come. Marlene deserved that at least._

"_Marlene. . ." Denzel whispered, fingering the ribbon he placed around his neck. "I know you wouldn't want this. You deserve better than what I'm about to do. . . please understand. I need you to be at peace. . ."_

_The warehouse's metal was painted over, with a ugly yellow color. Already the paint was chipping off of the metal, chips falling off as water dripped to the ground. Now the question was where to enter. There were no doors of any kind, there were many vacant holes in the walls though. They were kind of hard to see though. Especially with just one eye. Denzel's anger flared at the thought, but forced himself to calm down, he fingered the bandages over his eye. _

"_Can I help you?"_

_Denzel jumped and attempted to look at the corner of his eye, too bad it was gone. With an irritate sigh Denzel turned toward the voice. An older man stood there, black hair growing grey styled into a comb-over. His smile was kind, but his eyes were sad. His clothes were surprisingly clean, a stark white. So white it almost hurt the injured child's eyes. _

_The man raised an eyebrow in inquiry and repeated his question._

'_Marlene, forgive me, I think I'm going to disgrace your memory' Denzel pleaded inside. On the outside he stared at the man and gave a hopeful smile, "I heard you were a doctor."_

****

Unfortunately I did not need to kill anyone at the hospital. They fixed my finger sufficiently, although they wondered why my finger's injuries did not match up with my car story. Smart idiots knew better than to ask questions though. If questions were asked, they knew I would have left. No matter how good a hospital is these days, they still require more money. The world is falling to chaos, why not go along with it.

I found out much in the hospital. That chance I had long ago to leave my house was ruined by a group called Avalanche. Fitting, cold hearted heroes who couldn't let the world burn, wanting to keep people like me inside. Yes, even those who don't know me oppose me. Apparently they saved the world not once, not twice, but three times. Why did they love this planet so much? The streets are garbage, the people are garbage, the world is ready to die.

Oh, and Geostigma was a disease. I inquired about what it was as well. The doctor assisting me gave me an incredulous look, but it did not last long. I . . . I think it has to do with my eyes. My mother's blue eyes, her one curse on me. I saw them on the metal sheet they had me sit on. They looked kind to others, maybe that is why my victims let me in. Because of my mother's kind eyes, they let me in. Because of her kind eyes, I tasted her blood and ended her life with a fork. I was surprised to view my hair though. It used to be blondish brown like my Pa's. Now, it was a deep, dark red. What an unnatural color. Disgusting red, I rather liked my Pa's hair.

I suppose unnatural dark red hair is better than having silver hair. I heard a madman with silver hair and a long nail filer was what started the whole world in chaos. Idiotic silver haired fruit basket. He couldn't even finish the job.

Enough, I grow tired of being civil to others.

"I see you're doing okay."

This speaker shall be the next victim.

I turned and saw the blond-haired man with the silver wolf earring. His eyes were narrowed as he searched my face instead of my newly healed finger. How dare he stare at me. I smirked at him, knowing that soon his narrowed eyes would soon be wide in agony. Oh, by the time I was done with him, he would be crying tears of blood.

The victim leaned in closer to me, one hand going to the wall behind me, beside my head. His gaze was critical, trying to examine me to my very soul. He was trying, and failing. No one can see past my mother's eyes. Not even me, when she was alive. I've been seeing much of my mother these past few days. First that Marlene, my eyes. . . but this man. The way he's gazing at me . . . trying to gaze through me. He doesn't have my mother's eyes, but has her habit of trying to see me. Staring at me for hours before locking me in that room.

"You're very pale." His eyes got sharper.

I smiled, "Maybe I'm just paler than people around here."

"I've been all over the world." His hand twitched beside me, "I have never met anyone as pale as you. You look half dead."

Was he trying to get something out of me, "Maybe I'm out of this world baby."

He recoiled at that, his eyes wide. Not with agony, but still pleasing none-the-less. I guess he's not used to pet names. Useful information. I haven't done any affectionate killings before. Oh, what a delicious idea. I bet that would double horror for some of my victims. Disgust would show in their eyes. Screams at me to stop would have double meaning.

"Are you sure that you do not need anyone to look at you?" His hand touched my elbow. "I'm going to have to insist."

His hand was gripped around my elbow like iron. For some reason, he wanted me to come with him. There was no trace of concern in his eyes. I knew from his grip I was too weak to break free. At least, in my condition at the moment I couldn't. I was hit by a car two days ago after all (I need to remember to get that driver at some point). Sure, I could break free, but I have a feeling he would only pursue. His gaze was firm.

I sighed, "If it's no trouble, I have been feeling rather weak lately." I leaned myself against his chest, "Thank you for being so . . . kind."

Disgust grew on his face. He grunted and backed away, hand still gripping my elbow. He was practically dragging me towards his intended destination. Whatever that was.

Hopefully towards his home, although I am weak I can still torture him. All it takes is one good hit and he would be down. "May I know the name of my kidnapper?"

He glanced back at me "Cloud."

****

I was in a bar. A bar. Filled with disgusting insects, ingesting alcohol to fill their pathetic lives. Complete waste of existence. I cannot believe that I am sharing the same air as them. My hand twitched, aching to hold the dagger in my hand. I do not want to waste time with torturing, I just want them dead. Believe it or not, I do know how and when to kill quickly without torturing. As long as I see eyes fade from life, I am partially sated.

My arm was jerked harder, I glared at him. His gaze however wasn't directed at my. I followed his gaze, right to the bartender. She was wearing a white tank top, a black ribbon tied around her arm, matching her black jeans. Slut, serving all these men alcohol. However, her dark eyes stared at me the same way Cloud was staring at me earlier. Disbelief showed on her face before it became hard, almost angry.

"Bar's closed. Get out."

Her surprisingly soft voice carried the words across the bar. Everyone raised their heads and took one look at the bar tender's face. They placed money on their tables and left quietly.

A blur passed me and switched the open sign to close. Said blur was suddenly in front of my face, exploring it. Her eyes were .. . disconcerting. They were a mixture of dark brown and purple. She wore a maroon tank top that showed off her midriff and white shorts that were unbuttoned, held together by a black belt. Short black hair was streaked with dark brown, and her mouth was in a think line.

"Yuffie, stand down." Cloud pulled me away, "Go get Denzel."

The maroon woman winked at me and became a blur once again. Slut took her place in examining me. If I thought I could take down this Cloud, there is no way I can ever kill this bartender. She looks dangerous. Cursing my weak body, and that soon-to-be bloodied driver, I averted my gaze. There were pictures of the landscape across the bar. Pictures of Wutai, Kalm, Edge, picture of everywhere. Wait. . . there were also photographs. Of Cloud, the slut . . . Haven. My beautiful Haven was in those pictures. I fingered the beautiful eye, now placed in preservatives in a jar, in my pocket. Wait. . . if Haven lived here. . .

There was a picture of Marlene on the wall as well. My mother's smile preserved in a photograph. Wait. . . there was a vase on a shelf. Marlene's picture is on it, print reading "Marlene Wallace, beloved. To be buried on the third night of . . ." . . . I smell ashes. I smell them from across the room. Her body is in that vase. I meant to find her grave later, what would I mutilate then. I howled, struggling against the wolf-man's grip. I needed to get rid of those ashes. She did not need to exist anymore. I would devour those ashes, feel her blood on my tongue. I howled louder. Then I heard him . . .

"You. . ."

I stopped howling and turned towards the beautiful voice. Haven. The beautiful boy Haven. I did not expect to find him so soon. He would be mine, and his eye back so soon. He must be thrilled.

His left eye, the one I had left with him, was filled with anger. He reached over his shoulder, cursing when he only gripped air. Oh, Haven has become more beautiful than ever. Such anger, such sadness and hate. He is deadly.

Maroon girl gripped his shoulder, "Easy Denzel."

I howled and broke from Cloud's grip. How dare this woman touch my Haven. They needed to stop calling him Denzel. He's my Haven, he's mine. HE'S MINE! . . . mine. . . Mine. . . MINE! Someone punched me, hard. I felt my jaw brake. I fingered the water material in my pocket and willed it to obey me. Water filled the room in a grand rush and I grabbed Haven.

He shouted. Spitting curses, hitting me, and actually doing damage. I had no idea my Haven could fight already. My beautiful Haven will be magnificent one day. Completely magnificent. I jumped out of a window and ran as fast as my legs would take me. I just ran blindly. Until I could feel my limit near. I slowed to a jog, then to a walk, and then stopped completely. I took in our surroundings. My goodness, we were in the same alley where I disposed of the chocolate eyed girl. The rubble was still around , and I could see the rather large blood stain.

I grabbed Haven's hand and dragged him over to it. I think he would have gotten away if his arm hadn't been broken during our first encounter. He was weakened, like me. Except, of course, I was stronger. I lowered myself to meet his eye.

"This is where we met my Haven." I brushed my hand across his cheek, "This is where our story began. We won't be parted from this moment on. I can tell from your beautiful eyes . . . we will become something wonderful." I grasped both of his hands in mine, "Our story will be endless. Everyone you kill from this point on will be yours to cherish. You will love killing Haven. It brings such . . . excitement. Satisfaction." My lips grazed his ear, "You'll never be the same again."

Haven spit in my face. "Let me go you disgusting wench."

"Haven. . . stop struggling –"

"My name is Denzel!" He screamed and drop kicked me.

Ow. . . someone really did teach this boy how to fight. I punched his throat, immobilizing him. I watched for a moment as he writhed on the ground, before kneeling beside him. I began unwrapping his right eye. It was time to give it back, we won't be separated from this moment on. We'll find someone to fix it properly later, but for now it can stay in his head.

Wait. . .there's something already there. Haven leaves his eyes closed for a moment, but opens them a moment later in a defiant glare. His left eye is still that beautiful blue. His right. . . his right eye. . .

It's that disgusting chocolate brown. The eye of the girl with my mother's smile.

I snarled and grabbed his face in my hands, "How dare you taint your body with filth!"

A foot entered my vision and knocked my back.

"How dare you taint his body with your hands!" a wild voice answered. "Denzel, go back to the bar. Cloud and Tifa. . . Oh Denzel."

I looked up and saw the maroon woman kneeling before Denzel, touching him again. I tried to move but I found I couldn't move. I looked at my body, the woman had pinned my down with four spoons. . . I was being held down by eating utensils.

"Denz. . . please tell me that's not Marlene's."

Haven shifted.

"Go back to the bar."

"Yuffie-"

"Go."

Haven glared at me before scurrying off, out of my life again.

Yuffie glanced at me and smiled. She smiled the stupid girl. Did she really think that she could keep me down with a couple of spoons. Her foot kicked away one of the spoons, another, a third, and then the last one. Winking, she took three steps away from me. I stood and faced her.

"You're going to be left alive. "

Idiot.

"The rest of the gang wants a piece of you, but I'm not just going to let you go. Weird, we don't usually go for the revenge route."

I fingered my escape method in my pocket, she was certainly going to be forced to let me go. She should have left me with those spoons pinning me down. She might have had a chance to injure me in that case. . . This Yuffie was barefoot. She ran after us barefoot?

"I think Denzel's going to get the biggest piece of you."

I licked my lips and smirked. "I'm going to make him a monster."

Yuffie grinned. Her face contorted and her eyes got narrow. She winked and became a blur, reappearing in front of me, her arm going through my chest. Her other arm slashed something metal across my nose.

As she pulled her arm from my body she whispered, "I already am one."

In an instant, I used my earth material and allowed the land to toss me into the air, not knowing where I would land. For the first time in my life . . . I think I felt fear.

****

Even though the cure material healed his arm, it was still hurting. It was still holding Denzel back. He could have escaped that crazy woman's grasp and . . . and killed her. Marlene needed to be avenged. Although he knew Marlene wouldn't want to be avenged, she still deserved it. That's why Yuffie came back saying that she let the ghost woman get away.

"_I don't know when this gang got into the revenge business. Is everyone feeling alright? Would Marlene really want this? I left her alive like ya'll asked, but let me tell you, it was hard going against my ninja instincts. Really two of my moves and she'd be dead. Where's Vince, I left a mark on her, so she has a defined feature now. Haha! Smart, right? Eh?"_

Yuffie's face was wild when she spoke. Denzel thought Yuffie was a little crazy too, but crazy in a good way. She did tell him one time that being a ninja wasn't easy.

"Cure" he whispered again. The pain eased slightly.

Denzel could still remember the shocked look on Cloud's face and the disbelief on Tifa's. They hadn't known that Denzel had taken a part of Marlene for himself. . . especially since that part came from Marlene's crushed face. Denzel couldn't look at the face on Marlene's urn, still waiting for her Papa to come bury her properly. How would the man react to seeing her eye in his head.

_Marlene. . . forgive me. I just needed you to stay with me._

Denzel attached the rod over his shoulder again, promising himself never to be caught unaware again.

****

Thank you for all of the feedback on the previous chapter. Oh, and for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
